Une personne inaccessible
by darkrikku13
Summary: C'est douloureux de savoir que l'on ne pourra jamais être dans le coeur de quelqu'un.


!--[if gte mso 9xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:SpellingStateClean/w:SpellingState  
w:GrammarStateClean/w:GrammarState  
w:HyphenationZone21/w:HyphenationZone  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
/w:Compatibility  
w:BrowserLevelMicrosoftInternetExplorer4/w:BrowserLevel  
/w:WordDocument  
/xml[endif-- 

_De toute façon je suis fatiguée de poursuivre quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir._

* * *

Cette phrase a été la dernière qu'elle ait prononcée après que son commandant soit parti pour ne plus jamais la revoir. 

La seule chose qu'elle aura réussi à obtenir en la poursuivant aura été la Mort.

Qui en est l'auteur? A qui appartient ce choix sans retour ? 

A une ninja Anbu se nommant Yamanaka Ino.

Pourquoi a-t-elle choisis de mourir ? Voilà pourquoi.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka : Anbu de 24 ans ayant monter de grade de manière respectable. 

Rien à redire dans sa façon de vivre, entourée d'amis, des liens solides familiaux, tout pour plaire et pourtant ... seule, même si ce n'est que sa façon de se voir.

Pourquoi ? Parce que la personne qu'elle aime ne renverra jamais son amour.

Qui ? Nara Shikamaru, commandant d'Ino dans la section d'anbu, son meilleur ami mais surtout, son second et seul véritable amour.

On pourrait se demander pourquoi il ne voudrait pas d'une telle beauté qu'Ino, simple, il en aimait déjà une autre : Sabaku No Temari, ninja d'un village alliée et ... fiancée de ce dernier.

C'est sûrement l'annonce de leurs fiançailles qui lui fit le plus mal. 

* * *

Ino aurait pu taire son amour impossible si elle avait su que l'amour que son ami éprouvait pour sa future épouse n'était que superficiel et qu'il n'irait pas plus loin qu'un ou deux ans.

Hors ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de 4 ans, 4 ans de douleurs et de jalousie.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, il lui avait dit ce qu'elle était pour lui: sa plus grande amie voir une soeur mais pas plus.

Elle pensait avoir accepter ce fait mais quand elle apprit qu'ils allaient se marier le rideau se leva. Elle s'était caché le fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre et trouvé une autre personne.

Ino avait essayé à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. Elle ne s'était confiée qu'à une personne, Haruno Sakura, médecin ninja de 24 ans secondant l'Hokage dans la gestion de l'hôpital et surtout sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Longtemps avant, les jeunes filles s'étaient disputés un homme, Uchiha Sasuke, mais ce dernier était à présent mort. Elles réussirent à s'en remettre et Sakura sortait a présent avec un de ses fans : Rock Lee.

Pour Ino, le remède fut tout de suite de trouver un nouvel amour et par conséquent Shikamaru fut sa nouvelle cible.

Cependant elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait aimer aussi fort quelqu'un, ce n'était pas qu'un amour sincère mais aussi pure et passionné.

Tout ça, elle l'avait expliqué à Sakura moins d'un an avant son terrible choix :

**Sakura** : Ino accroche-toi ! Si sa se trouve il va changer d'avis !

**Ino** : A quoi bon continuer? Tous mes efforts ont été réduits à néant !

**Sakura** : Mais tout peut encore arriver, ne perd pas espoir avant d'en être sur ... il se rendra peut être compte à quel point tu l'aimes et te choisira toi.

**Ino** : Quand bien même j'aurai réussi à _la _battre et à gagner l'amour de Shikamaru, il ne serait pas réel car j'aurai du changer et me façonner de tel sorte qu'il veuille de moi; cela resterait une illusion ayant demandé beaucoup d'efforts.

Sakura ne put pas la consoler ou trouver une raison valable qui aurait contré cette argument irréfutable.

Voir son amie souffrir à cause de ça la déchirait tout autant mais elle restait et resterait incapable de l'aider. 

* * *

La mariage avait finit par arrivé et par la même occasion une nouvelle plaie qu'Ino ne pourrait pas guérir. Elle avait tout de même réussit à s'esquiver de l'évènement en prenant une mission.

La fête fut énorme car le mariage constituait aussi à rapprocher les deux villages ninjas.

Temari nouvellement Nara choisit alors de s'installer à Konoha et de vivre avec son mari.

Une énième plaie à ajouter au coeur d'Ino qui devait faire face au couple avant certaines missions d' anbu où la nouvelle mariée embrassait passionnément son mari avant qu'il parte.

* * *

Ca dura plus de 11 mois. 11 mois de douleurs insensés autant mental que physique. Physique car la jeune femme au coeur brisé avait commencé à se mutiler pour oublier la douleur de son coeur.

Une douleur contre une douleur, malgré ceci le mal ne partait pas et elle savait bien qu'il ne partirait jamais.

Elle était au moins contente d'une chose, seule Sakura pouvait voir à quel point elle était brisée de l'intérieur. Ino affichait des sourires devant les autres, seul le fond de ses yeux l'a trahissait.

Mais c'était de plus en plus dur de cacher son état de détresse et elle savait bien que la vérité éclaterait un jour.

* * *

Puis pendant une mission elle oublia de se cacher. Elle aurait du faire attention mais l'envie pressante de se faire saigner se faisait trop grande et elle ne courra que quelques centaines de mètres pour dissimuler ses actions masochistes.

Quelques centaines de mètres que s'empressa de rattraper son commandant alerté en pleine nuit par son chakra s'éloignant.

Une nuit trop clair et éclairé par la lune. Si elle avait été plus sombre peut être aurait-elle pu trouver une excuse valable. Non sûrement pas car quand il enleva son masque et l'appela en constatant les blessures et cicatrices de la jeune fille elle resta muette.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire et lui était pétrifié devant l'état de son bras. Avec l'obscurité on aurait pu croire qu'une nécrose avait commencé à ronger le bras mutilé.

Puis vint le moment de confrontation. Il s'avança et s'assit à coté d'elle tout en prenant en main son bras. Y injectant du chakra, Shikamaru essaya en vain d'arrêter la blessure mais son état d'affolement nouveau l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il préféra donc prendre une bande de premiers soins et enroula le membre meurtris dedans.

La conversation arriva juste après.

**Shikamaru** (fulminant) : Ino ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ! Je me fiche nous soyons en mission mais j'exige de savoir pourquoi !

**Ino** : ...

**Shikamaru** (s'apaisant et s'inquiétant) : Ino réponds-moi au lieu de me regarder comme ça, dis-moi ce qu'il y a. J'avais remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ...

**Ino** (avec une petite voix) : C'est toi ...

**Shikamaru** : Quoi ?

**Ino **(souriant tristement) : Le problème c'est toi Shika.

**Shikamaru** : Moi ? Mais pourq ..? Ah ... Tu... Tout ce temps.

Ino acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

**Shikamaru** : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

**Ino** : Tu es heureux ... je n'en avais pas le droit.

**Shikamaru** : Mais enfin ! Tu es importante pour moi Ino ! Si je suis la cause de ton malheur tu aurais du me le dire ! On aurait trouvé une solution, j'aurai pu partir à Suna avec Temari... C'est ça, j'aurai du faire ça...

**Ino** (choquée) : NON ! Pas ça !

**Shikamaru** (étonné) : Mais si je te fais autant de mal, le mieux serait que je parte ! Pardonne-moi je n'avais pas vu ...

**Ino** (déterminée) : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est ma faute après tout; et si tu souhaites t'éloigner plutôt que de me blesser davantage, je te le déconseille car je ne me raccroche à la vie que par le peu de liens que nous avons, s'ils advenaient qu'ils disparaissent je partirais avec eux.

**Shikamari** : Ino ...

**Ino** : Excuse-moi je n'aurais jamais du te laisser voir ça et faire ça en mission ... oublions tu veux ? Retournons au camp et quand on rentrera on reprendra nos vies comme avant.

Lui non plus ne put pas réfuter ses arguments et il acquiesca.

Manque de chance, quand ils se levèrent ils entendirent des bruits suspects et se séparèrent aussi vite que leur instinct de ninja le leur permettait.

Des kunaïs venaient de s'abattre sur l'arbre où ils s'étaient adossés.

Regardant autour ils comprirent que leurs ennemis étaient arrivés jusqu'à eux. La mission serait raté, à présent seul la survie comptait.

En un regard ils choisirent de courir le plus vite possible jusqu'au camp pour constater que celui-ci avait été pillé et que leurs deux coéquipiers avaient été sauvagement tués.

Au comble de l'angoisse, leurs ennemis étaient en face d'eux : deux ninjas du village du son. 

S'ils essayaient de partir ils se feraient tuer ils le savaient.

Shikamaru voulut dire qu'il les combattrait pendant qu'Ino s'enfuirait mais elle le devança. Sans même le prévenir, elle commença à mettre en route sa technique de possession qui lui ferait gagner du temps mais qui l'empêcherai de bouger ensuite, son dernier espoir était de les tuer.

Elle regardait son amour qui ne guérirait jamais ses plaies en la choisissant et dit dans un effort :

**Ino** : Pars maintenant ! Ma technique est mon dernier espoir de toute façon pas la peine que tu restes ! Il faut qu'au moins l'un de nous rentre !

**Shikamaru** : Mais je ne vais pas te laisser bon sang !

**Ino** : SI ! Laisse-moi gagner seul ce combat et retourne au village !

**Shikamaru** (prenant un regard sérieux) : ... dépêche toi et rejoins moi dans ce cas.

**Ino** (souriant) : Entendu commandant !

Puis il partit sans un mot de plus.

Elle était soulagée, son cas était désespéré, pas assez de chakra, mauvaise préparation et le sang continuait de couler de son bras. Malgré ça, il survivrait et sa lui suffisait.

* * *

Arrivant à la fin de son jutsu elle était parvenue à tuer les deux ninjas qui portèrent leurs coups l'un contre l'autre.

Tombant à genoux, elle sourit tristement. Les autres ninjas du son arrivaient et étaient à présent en face d'elle.

Avant qu'il ne l'a tut elle eu le temps de dire une simple phrase qui lui permettrait de partir en paix :

De tout façon je sui fatiguée de poursuivre quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

Et le coup fatal l'arracha à ses dernières pensées.


End file.
